Heartfelt Childhood
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Birthday gift for raelynn gross. A look back into the childhood of our three favorite meister and weapon pairs when they were just so young and innocent. Some Soka, Slight Blaki. Very funny and cute, hope you all enjoy!


This is a birthday gift for the wonderful raelynn gross. Happy Birthday! Her birthday is today, Sept.9th

Anyway, I wrote her a request fanfic about the group's childhood, so I came up with this cuteness.

I own the two OCs, Renaia and Gerald, but I do not own Soul Eater

**Heartfelt Childhood**

The morning sun shimmered above the town of Death City on a warm and breezy spring day. It grinned creepily but held its silence as small little children ran around Death City Preschool's yard. Two teenage volunteers watch them all with exasperation, both wondering how they got this job.

"Seriously Renaia, how did we get this job?"

"Gerald, seriously, I don't remember anymore."

"Agh! The blue haired one is climbing on the roof of the slide again!"

"Oh come on, we've heard his name five billion times now. And, sadly, we're about to hear it again," mourns Renaia.

Renaia is a sweet teenager, sixteen years old, as well as Gerald is. She has long wavy maroon hair and naturally pink colored eyes. Gerald's hair is short, spiky, soft, and orange while his eyes are a bright ocean blue.

"I am the funny and godly Black Star!"

"You have got to kidding me. What kind of godly person acts like such an idiot?" inquires the small blond four year old on the grass below.

The adorable blond pigtails girl with green eyes and wearing a tiny pink dress dolled with lace sits next to the sandbox, where a young albino boy, also four, is working on making a majorly large mountain of sand. He wears jean shorts and a blue t-shirt. Screaming up at the blue haired boy to get down is a raven haired violet eyed girl wearing a blue dress. By her is another blond child with short hair and blue eyes by her side, laughing her head off. Next to that blond is yet another blond child with long blond hair and blue eyes. She stands by a black haired male child with white stripes in his short hair and gold eyes.

"Black Star!" cries Tsubaki

"Funny Black Star!" squeals the short haired blond.

"Patty it isn't funny to anyone but you!" Liz yelps.

"Oh just why can't that boy be symmetrical?" asks Death the Kid.

"Cause he's an idiot!" calls Maka.

"Yeah, he's an uncool idiot," grunts Soul from the sandbox.

Renaia runs over while Gerald tries to figure out what he can do to pry one peculiar purple haired female child off of the fish game that the playground has so that other children could have a turn.

"Black Star, come down!"

"I, the amazing Black Star-agh!"

As many expected, the godly Black Star falls off, but not in Renaia's direction.

"Black Star!" shrieks Tsubaki

She moves just slightly, catching her tiny friend and setting him on his feet. Renaia slides to her knees, sighing in heavy relief.

"Renaia, do you have any fish?" calls Gerald.

"What? No, of course not."

"Crap! I'll never get this girl off of the fish game…"

"Coming Gerald, hang on!"

Renaia rushes off as Maka finally grows bored of playing with grass. She stands and walks over to Soul, whom sighs as his mountain collapses.

"Again!" he yelps in frustration.

"You want to go swing?" Maka asks him.

He looks up and gives his best friend the hugest shark-toothed grin.

"Yeah, sounds cool. I'll push you first," Soul replies.

They run together as the school custodian heads outside with paint buckets. Maka settles into a swing and Soul gives her a light starting push. His pushes get harder as Maka gains momentum, the blond happily laughing with glee and his heart rising with the uncool joy of hearing his friend happy. With her happy laughter ringing, Soul begins to forget that he even wanted to swing. For a short while, she is laughing happily until one false move sends her falling from the swing and to the grass.

"Ah!"

"Maka!"

Meanwhile, Black Star notices the presence of mystery cans on HIS playground. They are fairly large and red in color; just way too suspicious for a god like him. He begins looking at his friends.

"It's not symmetrical!"

"It's grass, what do you want from it?" Liz groans.

"Grass, yay!" squeals Patty.

Tsubaki meanwhile, has moved to the abandoned sandbox, so Black Star heads off to investigate the unintended intruder to his playground. Soul is carefully moving Maka from the swings to check on her, already noticing just a couple of scrapes.

"Maka!"

"Ow…."

"Sorry Maka, I didn't mean to push so hard."

"Wasn't you. I somehow lost grip."

"You okay?"

Maka sits up and hugs her friend merrily, "Of course I am silly. Now I get to push you."

Smiling, Soul runs over to the swing and Maka pushes him, careful to keep her pushes light and soft, yet getting Soul to great heights.

"Maka, this is so cool! We should so fly someday!" Soul laughs as coolly as possible.

"Yeah Soul; we really should! We should touch the sky!" cheers Maka.

"Agh! You crazy kid!" screams the custodian.

Everyone looks over and either laughs or screams.

"Black Star!" wails Tsubaki.

"Oh no…" Maka and Soul moan in unison.

Black Star is being held up droopily by a custodian, his entire body recolored in the school's red paint as the spilled can's contents flow across the sidewalk.

"I, the godly Black Star, am now a red star!"

"Oh why?" asks Liz.

"Cause it's funny!" laughs Patty

"Only to you Patty…" sighs Kid.

Suddenly Kid screams mournfully, "No! Now the sidewalk is asymmetrical!"

Maka laughs as she continues pushing Soul.

"Hey Maka, stop pushing and swing with me! I can keep myself."

"Okay Soul!"

Maka hops into the swing by him and laughs with joy as Soul teaches her to sustain herself on the swing. Before she knows it, they are both reaching the sky.

Suddenly, Patty feels something in her pocket and fishes out a glue stick from craft time earlier. Laughing with glee, she picks up a blade of glass, puts glue on it and sticks it to Kid's forehead.

"Agh! Not the asymmetrical grass!"

"Patty, where did you-!"

Liz is cut off by Patty gluing a leaf to her mouth.

"Ahh! Patty!" yells Liz, ripping the leave from her lips and sticking it on her sister's forehead.

Meanwhile, Renaia and Gerald are both pleading with the purple haired girl to give up the fish game, reminding her that they aren't real fish. Finally, a real teacher shows up and both look up to find the Black Star is covered in red as he romps towards the sandbox.

"Oh no…" Gerald moans.

"We should not have done this," Renaia mourns.

"Hey, look at Maka and Soul. They look happy," Gerald states.

"Yeah. They're about the only two that haven't really been bothered or bothersome. Them and Tsubaki plus Liz and Kid."

"How do you remember all these names and not remember how we ended up in this job?"

"I don't know!"

Gerald laughs and hugs his best friend to his side for a moment. Tsubaki sighs and scolds Black Star as he tromps into the sandbox, disrupting the construction of a mini version of Death City. Soul and Maka hold hands and laugh as the swing together, their other hands holding onto the swing. Kid passes out from asymmetry overload as Liz chases her sister to retrieve the overused glue stick, several blades of grass and leaves glued to her skin.

"I am the godly Black Star!"

"Patty, give me that glue!"

"Yay, glue!"

"Yeah, coolness!"

"We're flying Soul, we're flying!"

"Black Star, you destroyed the city!"

Renaia and Gerald laugh;

"Crazy kids."

Soul and Maka stop and run from the swing, charging to the side where they end up chasing one another down the slide and around. Soon, Soul finds himself in the lead and hides under the slide.

"Soul!" Maka yells, charging around to find him gone.

"Hah!"

"Ahh! Soul, you idiot!" screams Maka as Soul tackles her to the ground and tickles her.

"Soul, st-op!" wails Maka as he hits the really ticklish places.

Black Star laughs and Tsubaki pops him in the head, only to find that she leaves her handprint and gets the paint on her hand. Suddenly, Liz looks over to where Kid is unconscious.

"Oh…I forgot Kid…."

Ignoring Patty, Liz rushes back to her asymmetrical, symmetry obsessed, OCD friend. Maka can't stop laughing and Soul won't stop the tickle assault as Black Star settles down with a pout as Tsubaki forces him to help her reassemble her sand city.

"Soul-ul! Stop it, pl….please!" begs Maka in between her breathy laughter

He finally does and picks her up from the ground, giving her a gentle hug. As she works on catching her breath, Maka happily hugs her friend back.

_Boy, those were the days. Such beautiful days of freedom and a carefree life._

_But if you're a child at heart, these days never fade._


End file.
